Description: The objective of the MRI/MRS Subcore is to analyze the brains subjected to hypoxic-ischemic insults and evaluate the efficacy of potential treatments proposed. The EPR Subcore is to monitor the production of free radical nitric oxide with spin-trap techniques in tissue culture and in brain during in vivo experiments on rodents. The MRI/MRS Subcore is a key facility for conducting the proposed studies in Projects II, III, and VI. The facilities include 1.5 T whole body scanner for ultrafast MRI, cardiac MRI and MR-angio for multi-nuclear MRS studies, 3 T whole body scanner, 4.7 T animal scanner with imaging and multi-nuclear MRS capabilities, and Bruker analytical NMR spectrometers operating at 6 T and 9.4 T. In addition, the investigators of this program project have access to MR facilities at the Warren-Shields Radiation Laboratory Magnet Resonance Center located next to the Children?s Hospital. Facilities for animal manipulation also exist adjacent to the MR suites.